Makarov Dreyar
'Introduction' Personality 'History (Fairy Tail Manga )' Makarov was born around 95 years ago to one of the four founders of the Fairy Tail, Yuri Dreyar and his wife Rita in the guild hall. His birth was a great celebration to all the members of the guild, and then Master Mavis Vermillion and fellow founder was given the honor of naming him. Which she picked Makarov after a prince of book she read and was declared his Godmother. However sadly his mother was accidently by Mavis's Ankhseram Curse. His father died five years later leaving Makarov to be raised the guild and the 2nd Guild Master and another founder Precht. During his life he would frequently get in trouble by the Magic Council, with his friends Porlyuscia, Bob, Rob, Yajima and Goldmine. At some point he fell in love a married an unknown woman which resulted in the birth of his son Ivan Dreyer. Makarov was then made the 3rd Guild Master at age 40 in the year x736 by Precht who then left on a journey. Five years later he was then awarded and made a of The 10 Wizard Saints in the years X741 Makarov's son would eventually marry and would have son of his own Laxus Dreyar who had great relationship with his grandfather. At some point he was excommunicated his son from the guild due to the latter knowing dangerous information about the guild. 'Five World War: Prologue' 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Relationships 'Fairy Tail' Makarov has been the guild since birth and considers the entire guild his family. He also considers the younger generation his adopted sons and daughters as such if either are hurt or killed in front he strike with fierce vengeance, on which his opponents compare him to a monster. He even is willing to excommunicate his own son Ivan Dreyer and grandson Laxus Dreyar when they the posed a danger to the guild. Though he allowed his grandson back when he temporally passed on the od guild master position to Gildarts Clive. Powers and Abilities 'Magic' Immense Magic Power As a member of the The 10 Wizard Saints Makarov is known for possessing a monstrous amount of Magic Power. By manifesting it in the form of light. Makarov when exerting it was able to scare the like Jose Porla and even Quilge Opie to the point where they called him a monster. Giant (巨人ジヤイアント Jiyaianto) : Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Giant', as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Such enlarging power is immense, even allowing Makarov to grow himself to the size of Tenrou Island. Maximum Defense Seal (最大防御魔法陣 Saidai Bōgyo Mahōjin): Makarov releases several magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense. Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming magical attacks *'Three Pillar Gods' (三柱神 Sanchūshin): Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him. Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light, as well as to use it to attack opponents. *'Giant Wrath' (巨人の逆鱗 Kyojin no Gekirin): Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. *'Rain of Light': Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents *'Divine Wrath:' *'Holy Ray Fist:' Fairy Law (妖精の法律フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō) :When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts massive damage on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart, and they cannot lie to this Magic. It is considered one of the most powerful Magics and is one of the rare legendary spells. The spell is powerful tht was able to defeat. Jose Porla, a Wizard Saint, in a single blow, during a battle in the Phantom Lord vs Fairy Tail guild war. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Wind Magic (風の魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Requip (換装 Kansō): Dispel (解除魔法ディスペル Disuperu): Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Master Acrobatic Skills Trivia Category:Fairy Tail Category:Guild Master Category:Alliance Leader Category:Wizard Saint Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Male Category:Coalition Black List Category:Dreyar Family Category:Light Manipulation Users Category:Ice Manipulation Users Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Teacher Category:Grandfather Category:Husband Category:Alliance Category:Widow/Widower Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Parents Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World